Existencia
by mirmo07
Summary: Pensamientos de Lyn...


Yo era una niña que no sabía en realidad que era la felicidad. Mis padres murireron cuando yo aun era pequeña, eso me creo un gran trauma, le temía a todos y a todo y por otro lado me dejo en tal grado de soledad que deje de hablar…

Vivía en una pequeña aldea, en una casucha pobre y vacía como yo… esperando, ¿qué? Aún no lo sabía… hoy muchos años después, afirmo con todas mis fuerzas que le esperaba a él…

No fue planeado, sólo fue una respuesta a esa interrogante universal que dice ¿existen las coincidencias en este mundo? Yo pienso que no, es la mejor forma de explicar mi vida y mi encuentro con él…

Mi amo se encontraba mal herido en ese momento, recostado sobre la hierba y sobre la piel de un árbol esperaba a que su cuerpo sanase, no le tomaría mucho tiempo lograrlo, aunque yo en ese momento no lo sabía… no sabía qué era él…

Cuando lo vi, sentí algo inexplicable: un deseo de agradarle, de conocerle y si fuese posible que una estúpida niña como yo pudiese cuidarlo… por ello empecé a llevarle comida, todos necesitamos comer, pensé. ¿o no? Nada de lo que le llevaba parecía gustarle, porque nada comía, pero yo no me daría por vencida.

Un día me dijo que no le trajese nada, que no le gustaba comer lo que comen los humanos… no entendí a que se refería, pero insistí y le seguí llevando comida… pensé que tal vez sólo no había acertado en qué le gustaría comer y decidí llevarle pescado.

Los aldeanos son realmente malas personas, me golpearon por robar los peces… no sabía que los peces tenían dueño, pero no me importo mucho y le lleve de comida a ese ser hermoso que descansaba en el bosque… verlo me traía una paz que no comprendía pero que necesitaba…un sentimiento que al cabo de los años se convertiría en mi droga y me necesidad…

Cuando me acerqué y me preguntó que me había pasado sentí que mi pecho estallaba, ¡qué felicidad! Su voz era diferente a la de siempre, o a mi me lo pareció era como si estuviese interesado por mi… preocupado. No pude contestarle…pero le sonreí con toda mi alma y todas las fuerzas de mi pequeño ser, le sonreí de la misma forma en la que lo hago en la actualidad, una sonrisa que le revele cuan valioso e importante es para mí.

Después de ese momento de felicidad, sí felicidad, al fin había descubierto lo que era la felicidad, él era la felicidad… paso algo terrible, la aldea fue atacada por una manada de hombres lobo que seguían a un sujeto, todos fueron atacados y uno por uno fueron cayendo a merced de los colmillos de esos seres… aún recuerdo la risa del líder y se me congela el alma.

Corrí, corrí con todas mis fuerzas, en mi mente veía claramente la figura de mi amo, sabía que a su lado estaría segura, no puedo decir como la sabía él no me había dicho que me protegería ni nada por el estilo, pero yo sabía que de una u otra forma él había reconocido mi existencia y eso era algo que hasta ese momento nunca me había sucedido pero que yo necesitaba para seguir con vida…

Cuando los lobos me atacaron sentí un profundo miedo, no por los lobos sino porque sabía que no le vería más… la felicidad se me escapaba… luego se me escapo el aire y la luz, finalmente todo fue oscuridad…

No sé cuanto tiempo transcurrió, muchos años después el señor Yaken me contó que cuando me encontraron yo "ya estaba bien muerta" y que el amo había llegado hasta mi siguiendo mi olor… si, mi olor, él me conocía incluso en ese momento. Abrí los ojos y él estaba allí, se puede decir que me estaba abrazando o eso sentí yo, aunque no me miro mucho y se levantó muy rápido para marcharse de la misma manera.

En cuestión de segundos decidí seguirle, si él era mi felicidad ¿porque no seguirlo? Hace poco le pregunte que cómo me había salvado y él no me contesto nada… de nuevo fue el señor Yaken quién me lo contó… me dijo que había usado su espada "colmillo sagrado" que tiene la habilidad de proteger humanos y traerlos de vuelta a este mundo… cuando me sorprendí agregó: "no te creas mucho, niña él amo bonito sólo lo hizo para probar el poder de la espada". No me sentí triste porque pensé que él hubiese podido elegir cualquier otro humano para hacer su prueba, pero me había elegido a mi… eso es suficiente para que yo sea feliz…

Mi amo no se opuso a que yo le acompañará, si bien nunca me dijo que si tampoco me dijo que no… pienso que él es así silencioso y por eso yo no necesito más… poco a poco fui recobrando la confianza y con ello fui recobrando el sentido de la vida, el placer de vivir y mi voz… ¡que feliz fui cuando pude hablarle a mi amo Sesshomaru!

Luego de un tiempo me explicaron lo que el señor Sesshomaru era… pienso que creían que con eso me iban a alejar de él, pero fue todo lo contrario: mi admiración por él creció, entendí porque es sumamente fuerte, entendí que no era humano y que por eso no se relacionaba con ellos… sólo conmigo y bueno de nuevo me sentí feliz porque él reconocía mi existencia no de una forma cualquiera sino por sobre todos los demás humanos… me lo ha demostrado muchas veces, si muchas, aunque a los demás no les parezca.

Recuerdo por ejemplo la vez que me salvó cuando Kagura me secuestró o las muchas veces que me metía en pequeños problemas… él siempre estaba a mi lado, pero la mayor de todas fue cuando me trajo de vuelta, admito que fue gracias a la ayuda de su madre pero a final de cuentas fue porque yo soy importante para él…

Después que toda la lucha contra Naraku acabó yo me quede en casa de la señora Kaede para aprender, mi amo me seguía visitando cada cierto tiempo con un kimono nuevo… yo esperaba ansiosa su visita pero nunca sabía cuanto tiempo más tardaría en regresar, sabía que regresaría… al menos eso pensé hasta el día que la señora Kaede me dijo algo que yo no había tomado en cuenta…

"Los yukais como Sesshomaru viven muchos muchos años, él ahora debe tener unos 300 años y mira lo joven que se ve, tu serás una anciana en lo que para él será sólo una brisa de tiempo", eso me puso muy triste. La señora Kaede no lo dijo de mala manera, sólo trataba de ayudarme, sé que ella pensaba que yo debía prestarle más atención a Kohaku, pero no podía porque mi felicidad es mi amo y uno siempre persigue la felicidad a pesar de todo.

Los años habían pasado y yo estaba allí sola, en el bosque cerca de la aldea buscando ingrediente y pensando en que era verdad lo que la señora Kaede me había dicho, yo ya no era una niña, pero comparada con el señor Sesshumaru yo no era nada…

"Lyn". Su voz penetró en mi corazón de una forma tan veloz que ni siquiera pude reaccionar, estaba frente a mi, ¿acaso sabía que le necesitaba? Sonreí abiertamente y corrí a su lado, me lancé a sus brazos y deje que una lágrima se escapará. "Sesshomaru-sama". Sentí su mirada sobre mi y él sólo dijo "ya no eres una niña no debes saltar así sobre mi".

Estuvimos muchas horas platicando, o mejor dicho yo estuve hablando mientras el señor Sesshomaru permanecía con los ojos cerrados, recostado al tronco de un árbol. Mientras hablaba le miraba, él no había cambiado nada en estos años, la única diferencia notable en comparación al día en que le conocí es que ahora tenía sus dos brazos y en aquella época no… por lo demás era exactamente el mismo… y me sentí triste.

"¿Qué te sucede?" ni siquiera había necesitado abrir sus hermosos ojos dorados para saber que algo me sucedía… ¡Nada! Sonreí, sabía que aunque él no me estuviese viendo lo sabría… Señor Sesshomaru no quiero quedarme aquí. Era la primera vez que me atrevía a manifestar mi desacuerdo con su decisión y me tense un poco al pensar que eso podría molestarlo…

"¿Porqué?" seguía con los ojos cerrados y su rostro tan apacible como siempre. Quiero estar con usted, le dije y de pronto una necesidad vino a mi mente… nunca había pensado en algo así, pero lo necesitaba y sabía que si no lo hacía ahora nunca lo haría… lo sabía porque una vez Kohaku me lo había sugerido y no quise… no con él…

"Sé que sólo soy una humana, pero quiero que sepa cuán importante es usted para mi". Sin darle tiempo a nada me acerqué a él, sabía que él era conciente de mis movimientos… a él nada podía tomarlo desprevenido, salvo tal vez lo que hice a continuación: junte mis labios a los suyos… allí recostado a un árbol se encontraba mi felicidad y sobre él me encontraba yo expresándole en un beso cuánto lo necesitaba…

"Tiene razón, ya no debo saltar sobre usted de la forma en la que una niña lo hace"… mis manos se apoderaron de su cabello, hacía tanto tiempo que deseaba tocarlo… sus ojos dorados me penetraron, me miraron tratando de descifrar mis pensamientos y en algún momento encontraron su respuesta, lo sé porque él correspondió a mi beso…

"Yo no soy humano, Lyn" creo que estaba tratando de justificarse o de pedir permiso no lo sé… tal vez fueron ambos… y yo como lo hice la primera vez que nos conocimos sólo le sonreí con toda mi alma.

El tiempo paso muy aprisa igual que hoy pasan las imágenes en mi mente. Sus manos recorrieron mi negra cabellera, que ahora era muy larga, acariciaron mis mejillas, sus labios devoraron a los míos hasta dejarlos por falta de oxígeno. Cerré los ojos cuando me fue despojando de mi kimono, su regalo, sólo él podía quitarlo…

La respiración entre cortada de ambos, nunca hubiese imaginado que algo pudiese perturbarlo, pero debo admitir que el saber que era yo me dio una gran felicidad… no se como logré quitar el haori de mi amo, jamás lo había visto de esa forma y me sonroje al ver su pecho descubierto, su bien formado cuerpo y no pude bajar la vista para seguir mirándole a pesar de que lo deseaba tanto…

En esos momentos le di todo mi amor, mi existencia que ya era suya le pertenecía ahora más que en ningún otro momento. Mi inexperiencia no lo molestó, y fue un amante sumamente dulce, el temor que sentí en algún momento al pensar que él era un yukai desapreció al sentir la suavidad de sus caricias, de sus besos y la dulzura con la que me hizo suya….

Al terminar me dormí en su pecho y disfrute del amanecer en sus brazos… la hora de que se marchará había llegado, yo lo sabía.

"Señor Sesshomaru, esperaré su próxima visita" dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro mientras, le abrazaba como lo hacía desde niña… y él sólo me susurro "Lyn, ¿porqué no eres una humana normal?"

Y aquí estoy esperando su próxima visita, con una sonrisa en el rostro porque ahora sé que aunque mi tiempo y el suyo son diferentes, mientras yo este aquí mi existencia es importante para él… y si, señor Sesshomaru no puedo ser una humana normal, porque soy la seguidora y amante del yukai más poderoso que existe…esa es la razón de mi existencia.


End file.
